SM6 Series
The Personal Weapon was the re-imagining and revival of the M6 design, originally conceived in 2412. The weapon was used during the Human-Covenant war, to great effect. For the SM6, each part was re-engineered to maximize power and reduce recoil. A SOPMOD Kit was made available for the SM6 model in mid-2560. SM6 models The SM6 came in multiple differing models, detailed below. SM6A The SM6A was one of two civilian models in the SM6 series. This model variant was the shorter and lighter of the two, better suited for carrying in small bags or concealed holsters. As per civilian firearm restrictions, the SM6A and B do not have rails for attaching equipment. Use of explosive ammunition is prohibited by law as well, restricting ammunition available to civilians to regular and magnum rounds only. SM6B The SM6B was the only other SM6 model available to civilians. The SM6B was more expensive than the SM6A, but provided slightly more power and range with its shots. However, due to its increased length, it is not as concealable as the SM6A, and is generally used more for hobbyists than for personal defense. The weapon rarely ever jams, whether dropped in water, fire, or sand. SM6C The SM6C was the standard issue sidearm for Naval masters-at-arms serving aboard ships, much like the original M6C. It was also the primary weapon UNSC crews were trained to use. The SM6C was compact and retains the most of high power of its big brother, the SM6D. The weapon rarely ever jams, whether dropped in water, fire, or sand. SM6D The SM6D Personal Defense Weapon System was the result of a radical redesign of the M6D pistol. The SM6D became the standard issue service pistol in 2558 for Army, Marine, and Special Forces units, because of the weapons reliability, and the tired and tested result that the weapon rarely ever jams (whether dropped in water, fire, or sand). With high power and room for attachments, the SM6D can have offensive capabilities, removing it from the purely defensive category. The SM6D is the most powerful variant of SM6 Person Defense Weapon System Series, apart from the SM6J Carbine. SM6H The SM6H was designed to be used by ONI operatives during field missions. It was compact, but still delivered a powerful punch, though less of one then the SM6D. The composite materials made the SM6H almost undetectable to most sensors. The SM6H was most commonly seen with an integrated snub silencer that only extended the length by a few centimeters. SM6J Carbine The SM6J Carbine was a reproduction of the UNSC Army's version of the weapon, the M6J Carbine. The 'Jay' variant did not see widespread use during the Human-Covenant war, but like the M6D, it designed to be an offensive weapon; as opposed to a Personal Defense Weapons System (PDWS). Also like the older M6J variant, the SM6J Carbine featured a barrel extension, increasing accuracy. The barrel extension also doubled as a suppressor, although it only muted the sound of firing by roughly fifteen percent. The barrel extension was further augmented with a 3x scope mounted on top of the barrel of the firearm, although it could be replaced with scopes of higher magnification with parts from a SOPMOD kit. The stock was firmly attached to the weapon by a total of three screws in the side of the firearm, allowing for more accurate shots, and also allowed for quick removal in close quarters battle (QCB) scenarios. The stock was also quite adjustable, to allow the operator to increase or decrease the length of the stock. Because of the lengthened barrel, the SM6J Carbine fired 12.7x40mm M225 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Explosive Magnum projectiles at a much greater velocity, and with more inertia behind the projectiles than any other variant of the SM6 series. Because of these improvements, the SM6J distinguished itself in its capability to operate well as both a defensive and offensive weapon. SM6V The SM6V was a Specialized variant, that was used by cellular operatives of Alpha-9. The weapon's power is not reduced with the variants decreased size, but it does hold a smaller magazine than the larger variants. Category:Maslab